Church Servant
The Church Servant is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Church Servants are humanoid but stand almost twice as tall as a human, with pale white skin and blank black eyes. They a wear a rather worn variant of the Black Church Set and White Church Set, though the latter has sometimes either a regular sized cap, akin to the black version, or sometimes, even a wide-rimmed hat. Like Church Giants, they too wear bells around their necks. There are many Church Servants found in the game, and many kinds of them: *'White Church Servants': **Cane - They wear only a hood, no hat. **Cane and Lantern - They wear a small cap, and a large rectangular lantern that emits a dull blueish, violet glow. After a certain level of Insight or the Blood Moon descends, these lanterns are covered with eyes, and they can use Arcane attacks with them. **Scythe - They wear a small cap, and carry in both hands a large scythe. **Cane and Repeating Pistol - They wear a wide-rimmed cap, and they act as snipers, using the Repeating Pistol to great effect. **Cane and Flamesprayer - They wear a wide-rimmed caps and are extremely dangerous at close ranges due to the wide area that the Flamesprayer covers. *'Black Church Servants' - There is only one kind of them, and they are amongst the most dangerous of all. They wield large wooden crosses, evidently ones used for the crucifying of Beasts, as seen all throughout Central Yharnam. Locations *Cathedral Ward *Upper Cathedral Ward: **Two are found on the bridge near the lamp, a Cane-wielder, and a Cane and Lantern-wielder. **A scythe-wielder is found blocking the first staircase the leads into the Orphanage. *Research Hall Lore It is believed that when the Healing Church came upon the dungeons underneath Yharnam, that they were able to "tame" the Pthumerians into servitude, through some arcane method. Strategy Church servants move slowly, making their attacks generally easy to avoid, but they dish out a good deal of damage. Hatless and lantern-carrying Servants will attack by swinging or smashing their canes and the scythe variant will use a long-ranged downward strike. Servants with wide-rimmed hats still strike with their canes but tend to favor their guns. The black-robed cross-wielding Servants have both a downward strike similar to the scythe and a forward thrusting attack, both of which cause a small amount of Frenzy to build up in addition to dealing damage. If the player has more than 15 Insight some of the Servants' attacks will change - perhaps indicating that the player is seeing the true form of these creatures' weapons, which manifest eyes, tendrils, or flames like most things influenced by the Great Ones. Lantern Servants have their lamps covered in eyes, allowing them to shoot arcane projectiles in bursts of three or create an AoE arcane blast around them. Scythe Servants will have dark flames surrounding their blades, signifying additional fire damage. Black-robed Servants have dark auras surrounding the top of their weapon, and the amount of Frenzy they inflict is increased. One way of dealing with all variations of this enemy is to move behind them and attack from there, though in the case of a higher-insight Lantern Servant it's best to be mindful of the AoE attack they'll sometimes use to counter. Unlike most enemies, they can be staggered by a gunshot at any time during their attack animations; most of their melee attacks are obviously telegraphed, which, combined with their sluggishness, makes parrying and visceral attacks highly effective. Notes *Church Servants are extremely easy to parry, as shooting them at any point during their attack animation will stagger them. Trivia *The wooden cross-like weapon wielded by the black-clad Servants resembles an upside down Hunter's Mark. *Upon spotting the player a Church Servant will either point a finger at the Hunter or raise their cane in his/her direction, scowl open-mouthed and groan to show their displeasure. **Given the many references to classic horror in the game, this pose may reference the famous scene from the 1978 version of Invasion of the Body Snatchers, featuring Donald Sutherland. *Church Servants can only be found in the two Cathedral Ward areas in the main game, and in the Research Hall in the DLC. *Their bells may be a reference to the leper bell. In medieval times, people with leprosy were often required to wear clothing that identified them as such or carry a bell announcing their presence. Because of the moral stigma of the disease, methods of treatment were both physical and spiritual, and leprosariums were established under the purview of the church. *Early on in the game, before the player amasses enough insight, the game offers a hint that the lantern variants’ lanterns are arcane tools, as they sometimes drop Quicksilver Bullets. Gallery Church Servant concept art.jpg|Church Servant concept art Church_Servant_(Cane).jpg|Staff variation of the Church Servant Church_Servant_(Cane_&_Lantern).jpg|Lantern variation Church_Servant_(Flamesprayer).jpg|Wide-rimmed hat variation with Flamesprayer Church_Servant_(Scythe).jpg|Scythe variation Church_Servant_(Crucifix).jpg|Crucifix variation image-bloodborne-c19.jpg|Scythe variation seen by a player with 15+ Insight, note that the blade is wreathed in flames. lanterneyes.jpg|With enough Insight the lantern becomes a revolting and dangerous weapon. Bloodborne™ 20150521221826.png|With enough Insight, their crucifix inflicts a powerful Frenzy debuff. Bloodborne™_20150511180116 - 1.png Bloodborne™_20150511175534 - 1.png Bloodborne™_20150521221802 — копия.jpg Bloodborne™_20151016095439.jpg Bloodborne™_20151016095806.png Bloodborne™_20151017163056.png Bloodborne™_20151017163422.jpg Bloodborne™_20151017163610.png Church Servant №1.png Church Servant №6.png Church Servant Bloodborne 222.png Church Servant №5.png 1528932512823.png ru:Церковный служитель (белый) Category:Enemies Category:Pthumerians